Assassin's Creed: Legacy
by Ibn La-Ahad
Summary: The final chapter to the Assassin's Creed saga. Takes place right after AC3. Desmond is dead, Juno is free, the crew have no way of stopping her, and if they did, only Desmond could do it. William makes a life-changing deal with Minerva, the Templar order is on the move to control Juno's power, other exciting assassin stuff. What will happen in this exciting conclusion? Go find out


**Hello fellow assassin's. Ever wonder what happened to Desmond and the rest of the crew at the end of Assassin's Creed 3? Well this story is going to explain that as best as it can. It takes place after Juno walks out of the temple and William, Shaun, and Rebecca run back in to colllect whatever information they could and Desmond's dead body. So, enjoy and please review. Oh, and one assassin to another, be brutally honest whether it sucks or not. Anyways... Here is chapter one of Assassin's Creed: Legacy**

* * *

He was dead. Desmond Miles, the man who would stop the end of Mankind, was dead. As Desmond's father, William, looked down at his cold, lifeless body, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming guilt wash over him. The time he forgot Desmond's 5th birthday crossed his mind. When he punished Desmond for breaking the power generator on the farm fifteen years ago. When he punched Desmond in the face two months ago for comparing him with the Templars.

Feeling a rage flow through him, he straightened himself up, looked away from Desmond's corpse, and walked away from Desmond and the small obelisk that his son touched. He had only one thing going through his mind. Destroy the Animus and kill the being that killed his son.

_I'll find her. I'll find that crazy bitch and I'll bring my son back._

As he continued to walk away, he could hear two other voices calling his name.

"Hey Bill! Wait!" A woman's voice.

"William, please stop and listen!" A British man.

_Funny._ He thought. _Desmond just finished killing a bunch of British people. I'm surprised he wasn't offended when Desmond was doing all_ that.

"Dammit Bill! Get back here and talk to us!"

"Rebecca. He just watched his son die. Give him a chance to process it all."

"No Shaun! I cared for Desmond too, but we aren't finished with this End of the World situation."

"Rebecca. "William finally said, still with his back turned to them, "I know we're not done. That's why I'm going out by myself to find and Juno and kill that fossilized piece of shit."

"Bill."

"William. You can't do that. We have no way of killing her. What will you do when you find her? Stab her with a regular blade? You know that won't work."

"I CAN FUCKING TRY, GODDAMMIT!" William yelled back as loud as he could. "Desmond is dead and we can't bring him back. I can at least find her and try to kill her. You two just go home and live the rest of your lives. I'll do this myself."

"But..." Shaun and Rebecca began to speak but were cut off by their leader.

"But nothing. You two have done more than enough, and the Brotherhood is extremely grateful. Just go home. This is between me and Juno now."

Just as William began to walk away, he felt a strange sense of dizziness. He started to sway, but caught himself and shook it off. Once the feeling subsided, he heard Shaun and Rebecca talking again. But more frantically.

_What's got them all excited?_ He thought.

"Bill are you okay?!"

"William! What's wrong?!"

"Don't worry you two. I'm fine."

"Bill... Bill! Wake up! Goddammit man! WAKE UP!"

_Wake up? What are they talking about? _"Guys. I'm right here. I"m awake."

Just when William turned to look at the two, a horror struck his eyes. There was his body. Unconscious, face down on the hard, stone floor. Shaun and Rebecca crouched around him.

_What the hell? "Guys! That's not me! I'm over here!"_

Upon looking down to see if he really was where he thought he was, he was shocked to see that his entire body was transparent.

"What the fuck is going on here? I'm not dead. Am I? Was Desmond's death really too much for me? What's going on?"

"_**No. It didn't kill you,**_ **_William_****"**

William heaved a sigh of relief, but that relief was quickly replaced by a great feeling of rage. He knew who that voice belonged too, and he was hoping that she was also dead. Or at least in hiding.

"I thought you went into hiding after your fucking partner left the temple."

"_**Hello to you too, William. My SISTER thinks I'm gone. She was never really smart when it came to**_** camouflage."**

_I don't have time for this right_ _now_. William thought._ What does she want? Is she going to help me kill her bitch sister?_

He looked at the woman. She was a tall person. A peach colored glow emanating from her transparent figure. He couldn't help but feel a sense of anger towards the woman. After all, she could have kept Desmond alive. But she didn't.

Finally, after taking a moment to analyze the woman, he spoke.

"What do you want Minerva?"

* * *

Well there you have it everyone who has read the chapter and enjoyed it. I had a good time writing it. Everything felt natural. Be sure to review and give me your thoughts on the chapter. Favorite the story if you want to read more. 5 favorites or 10 reviews for the next chapter. Note that I will give a number of favorites and reviews for unlocking the chapters, so get out there and tell your friends, acquaintances, or even fellow assassins about the story. Until next time.


End file.
